Nakamas
by Sasura No Chikako
Summary: Luffy se convirtió en la luz entre la oscuridad, les dio una familia y amigos, un motivo para seguir, les regreso sus sueños y es por eso y mucho más que lo llegaron a amar. La relación y pensamientos de los mugiwaras a su capitán


Hola mucho gusto este es mi primer fic aquí a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo. Espero y les guste

**_Nakamas_**

Hay muchos tipos de personas y nadie es igual a otra, sin embargo si hay una gran diferencia con el afecto que sentimos por cada una de ellas.

**Monkey D. Luffy**es una de las personas que puede llegar a ganarse a cualquiera con solo ver la gran voluntad de su espíritu, y eso lo saben todos de su tripulación. No es precavido o intelectual como Robin, tampoco astuto y buen navegante como Nami, no maneja espadas como Zoro ni tiene buena puntería como Usopp, no es un experto en medicinas como Chopper o hace grandes cosas con gran maestría como Franky, tampoco sabe tocar el Sake del Binks como Brook, mucho menos cocina tan bien como Sanji. Eso todos lo saben, en especial la tripulación...

**...Y no les importa**

Porque saben que mientras Luffy siga siendo así, seguirá necesitando de todos ellos, y mientras eso pase, pueden seguir a su lado sin temor a que los deje atrás. Por eso se esfuerzan tanto en ser los mejores en lo que hacen, para que Luffy no tenga necesidad de buscar a otros y los cambie, eso era algo que no soportarían. A ellos no les importa lo que tengan que hacer para complacer a su capitán. _**Pero eso él no lo sabe.**_

_**"Nada es imposible en este mundo para una persona con voluntad"**_

Porque él los saco de su miseria, de la muerte en vida que llevaban antes de conocerlo, del dolor desgarrador que se siente al estar solo en un mundo donde las personas solo saben sobre egoísmo y avaricia, porque él fue**la luz**de sus vidas**.**_**Y eso nadie más lo sabe**_

_**"¿De que te sirve cumplir tu sueño si no hay nadie para compartirlo?"**_

Pero Luffy no quiere utilizarlos, quiere que todos cumplan su sueño, quiere que sonrían, que vuelvan a tener ilusiones, quiere que**vuelvan a vivir.**Él quiere hacer feliz a su tripulación**.**_**Y eso ellos no lo saben.**_

_**"¿A caso hay algo más importante que tu sueño?"**_

Y eso no importa porque ellos aman a su capitán y él los ama a ellos. Lo convertirían a él, el gran pirata **Mugiwara no Luffy**, en el próximo Rey de los Piratas así les costase la vida. _**Eso él si lo sabe.**_

Sin embargo, el capitán no permitiría que ninguno de ellos muriera._** Y eso todos lo saben.**_

¿Alguna vez han anhelado el tener amigos como los**mugiwaras**? Que estén siempre en las buenas, las malas y en la peores, que aunque tú te llegases a rendir ellos compartieran la carga contigo, aunque caigas te ayuden a levantarte, _**porque no todo se puede hacer sólo.**_

Aún recuerdan el día en que los conocieron. Fue un nuevo comienzo

**_"Mi nombre es Monkye D. Luffy, y seré, ¡El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los piratas"_**

**_"¡Yo soy el hombre que te superará, Cocodrile!"_**

Era el comienzo de algo muevo, algo que marcaría su vida y su forma de ver el mundo.

_**"Yo no dejo a nadie atrás"**_

_**"Alguien que no tiene sueños no tiene derecho a destruir el de los demás"**_

Luffy no quiere el oro ni la fama, tampoco mujeres a montón, él solo quiere vivir aventuras y jugar con sus **amigos**, por eso se convertirá en el **Rey,**para ser libre, puesto que hasta él desea ser feliz con su **familia**.

_**"No me interesa dominar nada, si quiero ser el Rey de los piratas es porque significa ser el hombre más libre del mundo"**_

Todos tienen razones por las cuales siguen a su capitán

A **Zoro** lo salvó de morir ese día a manos de el Ex-Capitán **Morgan,** apodado Mano de Hacha, y su hijo **Hemelppo** por ayudar a esa niña y a su madre, además de ayudarlo a convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo como le prometió a su amiga **Kuina** hace varios años, la determinación de Luffy por convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas causó que lo siguiera sin chistar, sin embargo, su suelo era antes que todo,y antes de darse cuenta, su prioridad cambio. Sin embargo, también le ayudo a encontrar algo que hace mucho creyó nunca volver a tener..._**Una familia.**_

_**"¡Luffy será el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!"**_

A **Nami** la libero de**Arlong**junto a toda su isla natal, además de destruir**Arlong Park**junto a todos esos mapas que los tritones le habían obligado a hacer y que le traían tan malos recuerdos, incluso después de haberlo traicionado y gritarle que se largara y la dejara sola con sus problemas, jamás la abandono e incluso... le llevo con él para navegar los mares y dibujara el mapa de todo el mundo tal y como se lo prometió a**Bellemere.**También le dio algo que creía perdido..._**Esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.**_

_**"Luffy… ayúdame"**_

A**Ussop**le dio la valentía que necesitaba para defender **Kaya** y su aldea e incluso derrotó al capitán**Kuro**, lo llevo a los mares para poder hacer que todas sus mentiras se convirtieran en realidad y se convirtiera en el valiente guerrero que tanto deseaba ser para enorgullecer a su padre, como lo había deseado desde niño, enfrento sus temores gracias a él y, a pesar de que lo haya retado a un duelo por el**Merry,**le llegó a tener un gran respeto y admiración. Con Luffy ganó lo que nunca pensó hacer por ser un cobarde... _**Ser valiente por tus amigos.**_

**_ "Hay momentos en los que un hombre no puede eludir la batalla… y ese momento es cuando se ríen del sueño de un compañero… ¡Luffy no morirá! ¡Luffy será el Rey de los Piratas, y yo no dejaré que nadie se ría de él"_**

A**Sanji**le ayudó a defender el**Baratie**del temible Capitán**Krieg,**además de abrirle los ojos a la verdad que nunca quiso ver: estaba perdiendo su vida que le había otorgado el viejo Capitán**Zeff "Pierna Roja"**por la gran culpa que cargaba al ver que éste perdió su pierna por él, le mostró que los sueños están para cumplirse y que debía ir con él para que encontrara el**All Blue**y demostrara que si existía. Le devolvió algo que perdió el mismo día en el que descubrió el sacrificio de**"Pierna Roja"...**_**La ilusión de un sueño que creyó perdido.**_

_**"Tú…¿has oído hablar del All Blue?"**_

A**Chopper**no lo rechazo ni lo discrimino por ser un reno con la nariz azul mitad humano y lo ayudo a defender el sueño de aquel que consideraba su padre y maestro,**Hiruluk,**de**Wapol.** Le siguió insistiendo en ser su amigo aún cuando lo había rechazado, le ayudó a aceptarse y quererse a sí mismo y lo recibió con los brazos. Él le ofreció unirse a su tripulación viéndolo, no como humano o animal, sino como su **doctor**. Ese día le enseño algo muy importante..._**Confiar ciegamente en alguien.**_

_**"¡Cállate y vamos!**_

A**Robin**la rescato después de ser herida en**Arabasta**por**Cocodrile**y estar en bandos contrarios, la acepto en su tripulación como una más sin dudar y la fue a rescatar a**Enies Lobby**aún después de decirles que quería que la dejasen en paz y siguió apoyándola incluso después de que gritó que quería morir; le declaro la guerra al**Gobierno Mundial**solo para que deseara vivir e incluso se enfrentó al**CP9.**La saco de la oscuridad y le enseño lo mismo que hace tiempo le dijo aquel gigante de nombre**Saul...**_**Nadie nace sólo en este mundo.**_

_**"¡Quiero vivir!... ¡llévenme al mar devuelta con ustedes!"**_

A**Franky,**a pesar de que su sueño para muchos era absurdo, Luffy lo quería en su tripulación para que lo cumpliera y superar a su**Gran Maestro Tom-san,**hizo**el barco de sus sueños**para que surcara los mares tal y como un gran**Don.**Le construiría todo lo que él quisiera por que le demostró su gran corazón al salvar a**Nico Robin**y no dudaria en seguirlo ni un momento. Porque para él, Luffy sería el hombre que cambiaría el Mundo, el nombre de la nueva Era sería **Mugiwara No Luffy,** de eso estaba seguro. Lo seguiría porque Luffy le enseño**...**_**Da todo por**_**cumplir**_**tu meta.**_

_**"Él no es un hombre normal… ¡Él es el hombre que va a cambiarlo todo! Y como su carpintero, haré su camino más fácil"**_

A**Brook,**le devolvió su sombra enfrentándose contra**Moria**sin importar que tan peligroso fuera y lo arrastro con él a la tripulación para poder reencontrarse con**Laboon,**le dio un lugar en la tripulación como su **músico** y el esqueleto le tocaría todas las canciones que deseara con tal de verlo feliz como cuando lo conoció, sin tener miedo por ser un esqueleto parlante y salir huyendo despavorido como lo hacían todos dejándolo sólo con sus recuerdos. Luffy le enseño con eso que..._**Todos encontramos lo que tanto buscamos donde menos lo esperamos**_

_**"La muerte no es excusa para romper una promesa"**_

**Pero nadie tiene razones por la cual querer tanto a su capitán**

Tal vez simplemente no había razón para querer... lo que sí sabían era que:

**_Luffy era la luz entre tanta oscuridad_**

Y estaban felices, de haber conocido al chico de goma, tampoco se arrepentían de haber aceptado ser parte de su tripulación a pesar de que era un idiota ni se arrepentían de quererlo como lo querían porque él les enseñó**a**_**tener la voluntad de seguir adelante.**_

_**"¿Cuándo muere un hombre? ¿Cuando es atravesado por una bala? No. ¿Cuando sufre una enfermedad? No. ¿Cuando come una sopa de hongos venenosos? ¡No! Un hombre muere... ¡Cuando es olvidado!**_

Ellos harían que el nombre del capitán se convirtiera en leyenda, y su nombre sinónimo de **voluntad.**

_**"Hasta que no te haya vencido... ¡No volveré a caer!"**_

Ellos tampoco volverían a perder ante nadie como pasó con **Kuma.**No los volverían a separar.

**_"¿Quién eres tú, para interponerte entre un hombre y su destino?"_**

Y también les enseño lo que era tener _**Nakamas.**_

_**"Has hecho llorar a mis amigos, ya no hay nada que te pueda salvar"**_Hola mucho gusto este es mi primer fic aquí a pesar de llevar mucho tiempo. Espero y les guste

**_Nakamas_**

Hay muchos tipos de personas y nadie es igual a otra, sin embargo si hay una gran diferencia con el afecto que sentimos por cada una de ellas.

**Monkey D. Luffy**es una de las personas que puede llegar a ganarse a cualquiera con solo ver la gran voluntad de su espíritu, y eso lo saben todos de su tripulación. No es precavido o intelectual como Robin, tampoco astuto y buen navegante como Nami, no maneja espadas como Zoro ni tiene buena puntería como Usopp, no es un experto en medicinas como Chopper o hace grandes cosas con gran maestría como Franky, tampoco sabe tocar el Sake del Binks como Brook, mucho menos cocina tan bien como Sanji. Eso todos lo saben, en especial la tripulación...

**...Y no les importa**

Porque saben que mientras Luffy siga siendo así, seguirá necesitando de todos ellos, y mientras eso pase, pueden seguir a su lado sin temor a que los deje atrás. Por eso se esfuerzan tanto en ser los mejores en lo que hacen, para que Luffy no tenga necesidad de buscar a otros y los cambie, eso era algo que no soportarían. A ellos no les importa lo que tengan que hacer para complacer a su capitán. _**Pero eso él no lo sabe.**_

_**"Nada es imposible en este mundo para una persona con voluntad"**_

Porque él los saco de su miseria, de la muerte en vida que llevaban antes de conocerlo, del dolor desgarrador que se siente al estar solo en un mundo donde las personas solo saben sobre egoísmo y avaricia, porque él fue**la luz**de sus vidas**.**_**Y eso nadie más lo sabe**_

_**"¿De que te sirve cumplir tu sueño si no hay nadie para compartirlo?"**_

Pero Luffy no quiere utilizarlos, quiere que todos cumplan su sueño, quiere que sonrían, que vuelvan a tener ilusiones, quiere que**vuelvan a vivir.**Él quiere hacer feliz a su tripulación**.**_**Y eso ellos no lo saben.**_

_**"¿A caso hay algo más importante que tu sueño?"**_

Y eso no importa porque ellos aman a su capitán y él los ama a ellos. Lo convertirían a él, el gran pirata **Mugiwara no Luffy**, en el próximo Rey de los Piratas así les costase la vida. _**Eso él si lo sabe.**_

Sin embargo, el capitán no permitiría que ninguno de ellos muriera._** Y eso todos lo saben.**_

¿Alguna vez han anhelado el tener amigos como los**mugiwaras**? Que estén siempre en las buenas, las malas y en la peores, que aunque tú te llegases a rendir ellos compartieran la carga contigo, aunque caigas te ayuden a levantarte, _**porque no todo se puede hacer sólo.**_

Aún recuerdan el día en que los conocieron. Fue un nuevo comienzo

**_"Mi nombre es Monkye D. Luffy, y seré, ¡El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los piratas"_**

**_"¡Yo soy el hombre que te superará, Cocodrile!"_**

Era el comienzo de algo muevo, algo que marcaría su vida y su forma de ver el mundo.

_**"Yo no dejo a nadie atrás"**_

_**"Alguien que no tiene sueños no tiene derecho a destruir el de los demás"**_

Luffy no quiere el oro ni la fama, tampoco mujeres a montón, él solo quiere vivir aventuras y jugar con sus **amigos**, por eso se convertirá en el **Rey,**para ser libre, puesto que hasta él desea ser feliz con su **familia**.

_**"No me interesa dominar nada, si quiero ser el Rey de los piratas es porque significa ser el hombre más libre del mundo"**_

Todos tienen razones por las cuales siguen a su capitán

A **Zoro** lo salvó de morir ese día a manos de el Ex-Capitán **Morgan,** apodado Mano de Hacha, y su hijo **Hemelppo** por ayudar a esa niña y a su madre, además de ayudarlo a convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo como le prometió a su amiga **Kuina** hace varios años, la determinación de Luffy por convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas causó que lo siguiera sin chistar, sin embargo, su suelo era antes que todo,y antes de darse cuenta, su prioridad cambio. Sin embargo, también le ayudo a encontrar algo que hace mucho creyó nunca volver a tener..._**Una familia.**_

_**"¡Luffy será el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!"**_

A **Nami** la libero de**Arlong**junto a toda su isla natal, además de destruir**Arlong Park**junto a todos esos mapas que los tritones le habían obligado a hacer y que le traían tan malos recuerdos, incluso después de haberlo traicionado y gritarle que se largara y la dejara sola con sus problemas, jamás la abandono e incluso... le llevo con él para navegar los mares y dibujara el mapa de todo el mundo tal y como se lo prometió a**Bellemere.**También le dio algo que creía perdido..._**Esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.**_

_**"Luffy… ayúdame"**_

A**Ussop**le dio la valentía que necesitaba para defender **Kaya** y su aldea e incluso derrotó al capitán**Kuro**, lo llevo a los mares para poder hacer que todas sus mentiras se convirtieran en realidad y se convirtiera en el valiente guerrero que tanto deseaba ser para enorgullecer a su padre, como lo había deseado desde niño, enfrento sus temores gracias a él y, a pesar de que lo haya retado a un duelo por el**Merry,**le llegó a tener un gran respeto y admiración. Con Luffy ganó lo que nunca pensó hacer por ser un cobarde... _**Ser valiente por tus amigos.**_

**_ "Hay momentos en los que un hombre no puede eludir la batalla… y ese momento es cuando se ríen del sueño de un compañero… ¡Luffy no morirá! ¡Luffy será el Rey de los Piratas, y yo no dejaré que nadie se ría de él"_**

A**Sanji**le ayudó a defender el**Baratie**del temible Capitán**Krieg,**además de abrirle los ojos a la verdad que nunca quiso ver: estaba perdiendo su vida que le había otorgado el viejo Capitán**Zeff "Pierna Roja"**por la gran culpa que cargaba al ver que éste perdió su pierna por él, le mostró que los sueños están para cumplirse y que debía ir con él para que encontrara el**All Blue**y demostrara que si existía. Le devolvió algo que perdió el mismo día en el que descubrió el sacrificio de**"Pierna Roja"...**_**La ilusión de un sueño que creyó perdido.**_

_**"Tú…¿has oído hablar del All Blue?"**_

A**Chopper**no lo rechazo ni lo discrimino por ser un reno con la nariz azul mitad humano y lo ayudo a defender el sueño de aquel que consideraba su padre y maestro,**Hiruluk,**de**Wapol.** Le siguió insistiendo en ser su amigo aún cuando lo había rechazado, le ayudó a aceptarse y quererse a sí mismo y lo recibió con los brazos. Él le ofreció unirse a su tripulación viéndolo, no como humano o animal, sino como su **doctor**. Ese día le enseño algo muy importante..._**Confiar ciegamente en alguien.**_

_**"¡Cállate y vamos!**_

A**Robin**la rescato después de ser herida en**Arabasta**por**Cocodrile**y estar en bandos contrarios, la acepto en su tripulación como una más sin dudar y la fue a rescatar a**Enies Lobby**aún después de decirles que quería que la dejasen en paz y siguió apoyándola incluso después de que gritó que quería morir; le declaro la guerra al**Gobierno Mundial**solo para que deseara vivir e incluso se enfrentó al**CP9.**La saco de la oscuridad y le enseño lo mismo que hace tiempo le dijo aquel gigante de nombre**Saul...**_**Nadie nace sólo en este mundo.**_

_**"¡Quiero vivir!... ¡llévenme al mar devuelta con ustedes!"**_

A**Franky,**a pesar de que su sueño para muchos era absurdo, Luffy lo quería en su tripulación para que lo cumpliera y superar a su**Gran Maestro Tom-san,**hizo**el barco de sus sueños**para que surcara los mares tal y como un gran**Don.**Le construiría todo lo que él quisiera por que le demostró su gran corazón al salvar a**Nico Robin**y no dudaria en seguirlo ni un momento. Porque para él, Luffy sería el hombre que cambiaría el Mundo, el nombre de la nueva Era sería **Mugiwara No Luffy,** de eso estaba seguro. Lo seguiría porque Luffy le enseño**...**_**Da todo por**_**cumplir**_**tu meta.**_

_**"Él no es un hombre normal… ¡Él es el hombre que va a cambiarlo todo! Y como su carpintero, haré su camino más fácil"**_

A**Brook,**le devolvió su sombra enfrentándose contra**Moria**sin importar que tan peligroso fuera y lo arrastro con él a la tripulación para poder reencontrarse con**Laboon,**le dio un lugar en la tripulación como su **músico** y el esqueleto le tocaría todas las canciones que deseara con tal de verlo feliz como cuando lo conoció, sin tener miedo por ser un esqueleto parlante y salir huyendo despavorido como lo hacían todos dejándolo sólo con sus recuerdos. Luffy le enseño con eso que..._**Todos encontramos lo que tanto buscamos donde menos lo esperamos**_

_**"La muerte no es excusa para romper una promesa"**_

**Pero nadie tiene razones por la cual querer tanto a su capitán**

Tal vez simplemente no había razón para querer... lo que sí sabían era que:

**_Luffy era la luz entre tanta oscuridad_**

Y estaban felices, de haber conocido al chico de goma, tampoco se arrepentían de haber aceptado ser parte de su tripulación a pesar de que era un idiota ni se arrepentían de quererlo como lo querían porque él les enseñó**a**_**tener la voluntad de seguir adelante.**_

_**"¿Cuándo muere un hombre? ¿Cuando es atravesado por una bala? No. ¿Cuando sufre una enfermedad? No. ¿Cuando come una sopa de hongos venenosos? ¡No! Un hombre muere... ¡Cuando es olvidado!**_

Ellos harían que el nombre del capitán se convirtiera en leyenda, y su nombre sinónimo de **voluntad.**

_**"Hasta que no te haya vencido... ¡No volveré a caer!"**_

Ellos tampoco volverían a perder ante nadie como pasó con **Kuma.**No los volverían a separar.

**_"¿Quién eres tú, para interponerte entre un hombre y su destino?"_**

Y también les enseño lo que era tener _**Nakamas.**_

_**"Has hecho llorar a mis amigos, ya no hay nada que te pueda salvar"**_

_**¡Hola! Este one-shot ha sido re-editado el día martes 05 de enero de 2016, a las 8:16 hrs por cuestiones personales, la verdad no me había convencido del todo, sin más que decir, me despido**_


End file.
